forgottentestamentfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruby
"You... You... You killed... my father... And you... expect to.. LIVE AFTER THAT?!" ~ Ruby ''- Transforming into her final boss form. ''"Sometimes, I think back, and I miss my sisters. Saphire. Topaz. Emerald. I actually wonder what happened to them." ~ Ruby ''-Thinking back on the past. ''Biography "She... has her charms. She can be polite, but she's very... antagonostic, I suppose, towards anyone she doesn't like." ~ Billy Tiamat describing Ruby. Ruby was borne into a family of 6, with her sisters Emerald, Topaz, Sapphire, Garnet and Diamond. Prior to the story of IV, Ruby's sisters were all killed by an unknown Paladin, and his Sage of a brother. Ruby's father hired a mercenary, Billy Tiamat, to protect her. From that moment on, Billy and Ruby became swift friends, to the point of unrequited love between the duo. Ruby didn't understand if Billy truly loved her, or if that just his job, and as such, the two never courted one another. Ruby is rather hot-tempered, especially towards Aeron and Tobilas Dawnseeker, for their hands in all of her family's death, as quoted by Aeron when he faces Ruby, ["...And as such, I hope to make this Genocide come to an end today."]. Ruby is the third youngest of her siblings, with her being older than Diamond and Sapphire. She respects her eldest sister, Topaz, as if it was the end of the world, and took Topaz's death the hardest. When Emerald, Garnet, Sapphire and Diamond died slowly after her, Ruby questioned why she herself wasn't targeted. It was at that moment, her father, Billy and herself discovered the '''Forgotten Testament: Flames of Rebirth 'tome inside of Topaz' library. Ruby quickly and hurriedly decided whatever the cost, she would bring her sisters back. Billy dutifully kept his mouth shut, realizing that anyone without Ruby's Blood would be sacrificed. A few weeks after discovering it, it was found out that a powerful Sage would be needed. Billy heard rumors of Tobilas Dawnseeker possibly being the Sage who had killed Ruby's sisters. Ruby lept at the chance to get revenge for her family, and as such, Billy and Ruby relentlessly hounded Tobilas. The youth had proven himself more of a match than the duo had originally thought, often outsmarting them. It was around the end of the Celestial War, that Billy and Ruby had finally captured him. Ruby returned to her Castle, Gemstone Castle, and awaited Billy to return with Tobilas. However, over 3 years had passed, and Ruby had heard naught a single word from Billy, nor heard anything of his existence. She began to doubt if he was alive, realizing the only one she could truly depend on was her Father. ''Appearence ''Abilities'' Ruby's abilities vary, as she takes on the role of a summoner/thief in her first form, summoning her sisters through magic to assist her defeat Aeron's party, while also having a long range attack, thanks to her whip. She is able to use any spell in the game (Except character specific spells that aren't her own.) which makes her impressively overpowered. In her Tearful Floral status however, she boasts the second highest HP in the game (At a whopping 85000 HP, the highest being the superboss with 99999 HP.) as well as she has max MP, and high enough attack and magic to tear through even the defenseful Aeron or the magical Tobilas. That being said, Ruby's "Sister summons" can be negated by certain characters, such as Ruby Blaze is negated by Aeron, Reginald, Keith and Incendio, as Topaz rain is negated by Kevin and Arcanus Levaras. Also in her Tearful Floral side, Ruby loses her melee attack, and is replace with a small area-of-effect neutral-element spell as a normal attack. The spell can easily take out people with low magic defense, so it is advisable to bring in anyone with a very high magic defense (Or very balanced defenses). Her stats are also massively increased in this form. Final Battle Ruby's powers are purely magical. Aeron, Keith, Tobilas, Kevin, Reginald, and Arcanus have their work cut out for them in this final battle. Ruby has access to all of the magics in the game (Minus character specific). As well, she also possesses the highest M. Atk stat in the game, before boosting it. Ruby also has the power to regenerate 5% of her 85000 HP every turn, making this battle a strategic Damage race. The biggest repreave might be Ruby Blaze, specifically when she targets Aeron, Keith and Reginald with it, as the damage is instantly negated. For her "True" final form (Which has 99999 HP, 9999 MP, and nearly maxed stats), the player must obtain 100% completion. As in, they must beat the game first, obtain all weapons and armor (Ultimate for each weapon type included.) fight every monster, and do everything. Canonistically, the party defeats only the first form of Ruby before Aeron, Tobilas and Arcanus are taken to Zero. In this battle, all of the characters in the game are accessable, but it is only advised to take maximum level characters into this boss fight. This boss fight is known to be far harder than the Superboss duo, Excalbur and Dullahan, and has caused numerious players worldwide no end of frustration. Completing this unlocks a Platinum Trophy, and a 150 G achievement "Gem Hunter". The best stratagy to use is to leave Tobilas and either Arcanus or Kevin out of fighting permamently, and keep them at the back of the map, at least 10 sq away from Ruby at all times. When a character goes down, Tobilas revives them, as Kevin or Arcanus heals them (and nearby units) with Aura Heal or Healing Stream (Respectively). Buff Aeron, Reginald, Mattias and Alucard (Last two only if you have them), with as many buffs as they can take, and never keep them crowded near each other. Ruby takes full advantage of this, and will unleash torrent after torrent of spells on them. In this form, Ruby negates the "NullMag" and "NullPhys" abilities, so that players can't waltz in with just 1 unit with NullMag/NullPhys and win the fight. There is also a 75 Player Turn Limit imposed in this battle. ''Skill List'' In addition to these, Ruby has access to all damaging spells in the game. ''Synergies﻿'' ''With Billy'' Artwork Billy And Ruby.jpg|Ruby and Billy ~ Drawn by Suen K.C. Ruby.jpg|Ruby ~ Drawn by Suen K.C. Category:Forgotten Testament IV Category:Forgotten Testament IV Villains Category:Forgotten Testament IV Bosses Category:Forgotten Testament IV Characters Category:Forgotten Testament: Zero Characters Category:Forgotten Testament: Zero Villains Category:Forgotten Testament IV Navigation